vocaloiditaliafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Hatsune Miku
Hatsune Miku (初音ミク) è la prima voicebank giapponese di Vocaloid2 creata da Crypton Future Media. Fu considerata come la Vocaloid più conosciuta e la prima a diventare un vero e proprio idolo pop. La sua voce viene dalla doppiatrice giapponese Saki Fujita (藤田咲) 'Storia |-|Hatsune Miku= 'Vocaloid2 Hatsune Miku' Prima che Miku fosse rilasciata, Vocaloid non era molto conosciuto. Il sito Nico Nico Douga fu fondamentale per spingere al successo il software attraverso questa Vocaloid. Poco dopo il suo rilascio, infatti, gli utenti di Nico Nico Douga iniziarono a mandare video con canzoni create con questo software e con il viso di questo personaggio. Secondo Crypton, un video popolare di Miku, in una versione deformata chiamata Hachune Miku, che aveva in mano un porro e cantava Leaven Polka , presentò molteplici possibilità di applicazione per il software nella creazione di contenuti multimediali. Come riconoscimento per la sua popolarità, Nico Nico Douga diventò un luogo di creazione e composizione di canzoni Vocaloid scritte da utenti con illustrazioni, animazioni in 2D o 3D e remix vari. Alcuni lo usarono per pubblicare lavori incompleti e per chiedere consigli e opinioni sui propri lavori. Le vendite iniziali di Hatsune Miku erano così alte che Crypton non riusciva a tenere il passo con la domanda. Nei primi 12 giorni di vendita, ci furono 3.000 prenotazioni di vendita del software. Questa fu una vendita atronomica nel settore dei software musicali e fu considerato un numero impossibile da Wataru Sasaki, il responsabile della pianificazione e della società di produzione. Amazon.co.jp dichiarò il 12 settembre 2007 che le vendite di Hatsune Miku raggiunsero un totale di 57.500.001 yen, facendo di lei la numero uno dei software più venduti di quel tempo. Fu confermato che Miku, a solo nel suo primo anno, vendette più di 40.000 copie del software, cosa che normalmente, in un qualsiasi altro sintetizzatore, il solo fatto di vendere 1.000 copie l'anno era già un buon affare. Il 14 ottobre 2007, in un programma televisivo giapponese, Akko ni Omakase (アッコにおまかせ), fu presentata Hatsune Miku per Vocaloid2, rilasciata da Crypton. Non essendo ancora noto il software, il programma discuteva non tanto sul successo iniziale di Miku ancora prematuro ma sugli otaku che acquistavano il prodotto perchè era con immagini che non avevano niente a che fare con il suo utilizzo a quell'epoca, il che sarebbe stato negativo perchè diffondeva l'ideologia Moe. Originariamente, però, fu fatto un colloquio con la Crypton che serviva solo a mostrare le potenzialità del software a livello tecnico e nonostante le ore trascorse, c'era davvero poco di Miku a quel tempo. La Crypton si scusò in seguito nel suo blog per tali commenti fatti alla vocaloid. Pochi giorni dopo, il 17 ottobre 2007, l'immagine di Miku scompare nei motori di ricerca di Yahoo e Google, segnalata dal sito BBS. Stessa cosa anche per il wikipedia.jp, dove era sospettata addirittura di violazione di copyright. Questo divario portò appunto alla creazione della famosa canzone di CosMo, "The disappearence of Hatsune Miku " (La scomparsa di Hatsune Miku). Tale scomparsa poteva essere dovuta da due fattori: o l'intervista che aveva a che fare con lei oppure la Dentsu (una società pubblicitaria) che stava togliendo dalla circolazione l'immagine di Miku perchè era più popolare della loro idol virtuale, Kyoko Date (伊达杏子). Secondo le voci, la Dentsu disse agli appassionati del personaggio di dimenticare Miku che la sua esistenza sarebbe sparita definitivamente da internet. In realtà, si scoprì alla fine che il problema era nei sever di ricerca, che non riusciva a leggere il tag "Hatsune Miku" e lo considerava come un 'errore e lo bloccava. Così fu restaurata la sua pagina wikipedia e i motori di ricerca, che si scusarono per il blocco. Il 19 ottobre, Miku era di nuovo online. A causa del successo di Miku, la Crypton Future Media fu in grado di aprire i suoi servizi dando maggiore assistenza e sostegno per i propri vocaloid, come nei siti web di Piapro e Karen-t, insieme a concerti e merchandise. Entro il 2009, alcuni dissero che lei era la prima Vocaloid "Diva". DEMO:1/2/3 |-|Miku Append= 'Vocaloid2 Miku Append' Il 30 aprile 2010 fu rilasciata '''''Miku Append (初音 ミク · アペンド), una libreria dati che consiste in ben 6 nuovi voicebank per Miku. Sia il prodotto Miku, che il suo Append furono venduti separatamente, dato che le voicebank dell' Append erano diverse da quelle del Miku originale. Le voicebank furono confermate da Saki Fujita: Soft, Solid, Sweet, Dark, Light e Vivid. Crypton annunciò che era un Expansion Pack e che gli utenti dovevano avere il Miku originale per utilizzare Miku Append. Il costo era leggermente meno costoso rispetto al Miku originale. Fu annunciato per il 2° compleanno di Miku e rilasciato 8 mesi più tardi. L'append ha come scopo catturare diversi modi e tipi di voce, che secondo Crypton, servivano per allargare le performance della voce di Miku. Gli append originariamente previsti erano stati Soft, Little, Dark Prototype, Vivid e Solid. Tuttavia, Little fu sostituita col nome Sweet, Prototype con Dark e fu aggiunto Light. Le demo furono messe nel sito web della Crypton. Ci furono dei produttori su Nico Nico Douga per Vocaloid, tra questi, uno con "Black Rock Shooter ", creato con una delle voci beta dell'append. Nel dicembre 2009, le versioni demo di Miku Soft e Dark furono rilasciate on-line. Al rilascio dei Kagamine Append, Miku Append balzò al 6° posto nella classifica dei software più venduti di Crypton, ma nonostante ciò non ebbe lo stesso successo del primo rilascio di Miku. DEMO:1/2/3/4/5/6 |-|Miku English= 'Miku English' L'8 ottobre 2010, al New York Comic-com, Hiroyuri Ito annunciò che se la pagina Facebook ufficiale di Miku Hatsune avesse avuto circa 39.400 "mi piace", si sarebbe ideato lo sviluppo di una voicebank inglese. Tale traguardo fu definito "Mikucash". L'obbiettivo, a pochi mesi dall'annuncio, fu superato e fu finalmente confermata una voce inglese per Miku che entrò subito in fase di lavorazione. La Crypton affermò che Hatsune Miku English sarebbe stata una voicebank per vocaloid3. Specificò inoltre che non sarebbe stata rilasciata fino a quando le loro aspettattine non fossero state ottime. la fase alfa del suo sviluppo fu fatta il 19 marzo 2011 ed era ancora lontana dalla fase beta. La Crypton chiese ai fan di avere pazienza, in modo da dargli tempo per la creazione di un prodotto con un'accento inglese qualificato. Riguardo agli append, non ebbero alcun progetto a riguardo per essi in quel momento. Il 28 maggio 2011, le demo di Kaito Append Whisper e Power, insieme a Miku English furono pubblicate su Nico Nico Douga. La voicebank era al 40% di lavorazione. La cosa si notò molto, data la scarsa scorrevolezza della voicebank, ma ci furono dei miglioramenti rispetto alla voicebank di Luka Megurine. Il 2 luglio 2011, una versione Beta di Miku English fu utilizzata al concerto MikuNopolis a Los Angeles. Fu utilizzata in un duetto con Luka nella canzone "World's End Dancehall" cantandone l'ultima parola del brano in inglese. Il 16 ottobre, fu caricato un video dove si notano i miglioramenti di Miku English con la canzone "Ballet Mechanique ". Il 24 ottobre venne confermato che il processo di lavorazione era oramai all' 70% completa e che i suoni base erano stati registrati. Il 25 marzo 2012, un'altra demo venne rilasciata : "Tokyo ". A quel punto, Crypton disse che stava ancora correggendo la sua fonetica, in modo da creare una voicebank inglese pressochè perfetta e reale, in modo da portare il suoi prodotti anche in America. Il 31 luglio fu rilasciata la demo Nice Age, dove si nota il forte accento giapponese. Saki Fujita affermò che inizialmente aveva molti problemi nel pronunciare la fonetica inglese, specialmente con l'audio triphones, ma lavorò costantemente alla voicebank. Verso il 14 ottobre Miku english fu presentata al Comicon di New York, annunciando che il suo rilascio potrebbe essere nella primavera del 2013. DEMO:1 /2/3 |-|Miku V3= 'V3 Miku + Append' La Crypton Annunciò che Miku sarebbe stata aggiornata per Vocaloid3 insieme al suo Append, in modo da stare al passo con le nuove tecnologie Triphones. Inoltre, è un modo per rilanciare la voicebank di Miku in un pacchetto completo insieme alla voicebank inglese. Fu confermato che sarebbe tato rilasciato per la primavera del 2013. 'Caratteristiche Personaggio' |-|Nome= Il suo nome fu scelto dalla combinazione delle parole "Hatsu" (初, primo), "Ne" (音, suono) e Miku (未来, futuro), e quindi col significato "Primo suono del futuro". |-|Aspetto= Crypton ebbe l'idea di rilasciare Miku come "Diva Androide del futuro nel mondo dove si perdono le canzoni". Quando KEI illustrò Miku, fu chiesto di disegnarla come un'androide con una combinazione di colori del software (ovvero verde acqua, come fu impostato da Yamaha) Crypton ebbe una grande difficoltà nel spiegare cosa potesse essere un Vocaloid e cosa dovesse esattamente disegnare KEI, il quale disse che non poteva creare l'immagine di un computer cantante, come non poteva rappresentare un sintetizzatore. Gli ci volle più di un mese per ideare il suo design. Il disegno di Miku era strutturato in modo che la gonna e gli stivali si basassero sui colori del programma e le barre che rappresentassero le sbarre dei livelli di suono che ci sono nel software, seguendo così l'idea che aveva Crypton. Parte del suo design era basato sul modello della tastiera Yamaha DX-100. Inizialmente Miku fu progettata con un taglio di capelli diverso, ma KEI aggiunse delle treccine. Il suo design fu d'ispirazione per molte mascotte di diverse aziende giapponesi. Il suo append invece fu disegnato in modo da essere altamente tecnologica e con un design complicato quanto la varietà delle voci disponibili nel pacchetto. |-|Relazioni= Molti fan spesso la mettono in coppia con Kaito, sebbene non ci siano fonti ufficiali. Invece, la più famosa diceria è che Gumi e Miku siano rivali nel mondo della musica, dato he sono le due vocaloid più famose del software. |-|Carattere= Miku, nel manga di Kei è rappresentata come una maestra di musica virtuale. Una ragazza spensierata, un pò ingenua e semplice, con i propri sogni. Un pò curiosa e maldestra, adorante pazza per il suo cipollotto. 'Vendite e Marketing' Miku fu la prima vocaloid a rappresentare davvero il software. Fu il più grande affare della Crypton , che la portò a farla diventare una vera e propri diva. Nel 2011, la Crypton si interessò a espandere la fama di Miku fino agli Stati Uniti. Il 7 maggio, USAmazon postò un'anteprima della canzone dell'album Supercell nella hit "World is Mine ". Quando la canzone venne finalmente messa in vendita, arrivò al settimo posto nella top10 mondiale dei singoli più scaricati da iTunes a solo dalla sua prima settimana di vendita. Crypton dovette prendere in considerazione che l'obbiettivo erano gli annunci per Miku per controllare le differenze tra le nazionalità giapponesi e americane. Dal momento che Crypton da sempre vendette Miku come "strumento virtuale" giapponese, i fan giapponesi chiesero se potesse essere venduta come "cantante virtuale" per il nuovo mercato. Nonostance ciò la Crypton Future Media era pur sempre un' azienda di software musicali e affidò a terze parti la promozione dell'immagine di Miku. Società che hanno aiutato la Crypton a promuovere l'immagine di Miku sono senza dubbio la NicoNico Douga e la FamiyMart''.'' divenne la vocaloid con il maggior numero di merci collegate a lei, come l'abbigliamento, i soprammobili, il cibo, i peluche e molto altro ancora. *Hatsune Miku 1th Anniversary *Hatsune Miku 2th Anniversary *Hatsune Miku 3 th Anniversary *Miku Append 1th Anniversary (Hatsune Miku 4th anniversary) *Hatsune Miku 5 th Anniversary Per il 2012 ebbe un'evento speciale per il suo 5° anniversario, con dedicatagli la canzone Birthday Song fo Miku con tutti i vocaloid Crypton. Inoltre, a tale evento, i fan potevano mandare un'e-mail di auguri a Miku, come una diva vera e propria. |-|Edizione= 'Starter Pack' Miku divenne così famosa che nonostante non fosse aggiornata a Vocloid 3, fu inclusa insieme al suo Append in un pacchetto con incluso il Vocaloid3 Editor. |-|Merchandising= 'Album' Miku fu presente in tantissimi ed innumerevoli album, tanto che è considerata la vocaloid più famosa della storia. La sua discografia più famosa è certamente l'album "Supercell", quello dove ha avuto la maggiorparte del suo successo. Hatsune Miku non ha avuto nulla da invidiare dalle vendite degli album di celebri pop star come Lady Gaga o Justin Bieber. Inoltre, su iTunes i suoi album furono i più scaricati del web. Una delle case discografiche più famose che tratta soprattutto gadget nei suoi album è certamente la Exit Tunes, che insieme alla famosa "Famiglia Vocaloid", composta da Miku, i Kagamine, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Luka, Gumi e IA, crea album con le loro canzoni più celebri, mentre tra quelle dedicate solo a lei ricordiamo "The diseappearance of Hatsune Miku" e "Vocalovanguard" . Fu pubblicata anche nell'album "The Vocaloid", per festeggiare l'arrivo di Vocaloid3. Al suo 5° anno di carriera, la Crypton sviluppò un nuovo albun chiamato" Memories Impact", contenente tutte le sue hit più famose che l'hanno portata al successo nelle classifiche. L'album è composto da due CD, il primo (Memories) contiene tutte le canzoni che hanno fatto la storia di vocaloid, e l'altro (Impact), tutte le canzoni che l'hanno portata al top delle classifiche per lunghi lassi di tempo. Il CD, prodotto dalla Sony,venne rilasciato l'1 agosto 2012, anniversario mese dell'anniversario di Miku. Ma l'album che ricopre tutti i suoi successi dei suoi primi 5 anni è certamente il "Hatsune Miku- Miku no Hi Daikanshasai ", con un totale di 6 CD Blue Ray con tutti i suoi concerti, più uno speciale. Tra i suoi numerosi album, fu rilasciato uno particolare dedicato alle canzoni del produttore Kurousa-P, che in 5 anni creò tra le migliore canzoni della vocaloid. L'album si intitolò "5th anniversary best". 'Manga' Il 26 novembre 2007 cominciò la serilizzazione di un manga chiamato "Maker Hikoshiki Hatsune Mix" nella rivista giapponese "Rush", pubblicata dalla Jive. Ci fu anche un secondo manga di vocaloid, chiamato'' '"Hachune Miku no Nichijo Roipara!", disegnato da Ontama e serilizzato nel manga magazine Comp Ace il 26 dicembre 2007, pubblicato da' Kod'okawa Shoten. In questi manga, Miku a v'olte porta gli occhiali e i fratelli Kagamine la chiamano "onee-chan" (sorellona). Un webcomic yonkoma fu realizzato dall'artista Minami Miku con dell'e scenette comiche chiamate "Chibi-san". Viene vista anche nella sua versione deformer nel minifumetto di Sonika. Comparve perfino in diverse occasioni nelle vignette dei manga pubblicati dal Weekley Shonen Jump. '''Videogiochi Miku divenne protagonista principale dei videogiochi Project Diva e Project Mirai, creati entrambi con la collaborazione di Sega e della Crypton Future Media. In tales of Graces (Wii), il suo costume è scaricabile. In "Phantasy Star Portable 2 (PSP), la sua acconciatura è disponibile per i personaggi femminili e il suo costume e le armi a tema sono sbloccabili inserendo alcune password. Apparve anche in Idolmaster, un videogioco-romanzo, mentre canta "World is Mine". Il suo costume è sbloccabile. Per i giochi multiplayer online, la versione giapponese di Pangya iniziò la sua campagna con Hatsune Miku il 22 maggio 2008, in cui lei era inclusa tra i personaggi. La sua prima apparizione in un videogioco fu in 13-sai no DS Hellowork (Job Placement per 13 anni) per il nintendo DS, in cui era incluso pure lei tra i personaggi. Fu anche incluso il suo taglio di capelli nel gioco online Transformice. 'Family Mart' Nel canale You Tube della Family Mart, una catena convenience giapponese, si vedono pubblicità promozionali con Hatsune Miku . Lo slogan della pubblicità è "Miku ama FamilyMart". Infatti l'azienda FamilyMart si è aggiudicata la vendita della grande gamma di prodotti con Hatsune Miku. Il canale youtube pubblicò per scherzo degli errori di scena e anchela lavorazione del video promozionale. Ad aumentare l'interesse èl'allestimento dei negozi Family Mart, pieno di prodotti ed immagini della Vocaloid. Perfino nelle confezioni del cibo messo in vendita compare l'immagine di Miku, su tutti i prodotti tipicamente giapponesi. Il prodotto alimentare più famoso presente nel negozio è il succo di verdure che è stato messo in commercio col design della famosa canzone "Po pi po ". La Familymart divenne l'azienda promotrice di Miku più famosa della storia Vocaloid e fece parte all'evento del "Hatsune Miku 39' Caravan", incidendo soptrattutto nei gadget messi in vendita al pubblica. 'Figure' La popolarità di Miku portò alla pubblicazione di innumerevoli Figure e soprattutto tantissime nendoroid. Tra le più conosciute ci sono le sue Figma, Nondoroid e anche le famose edizioni Snow e Spring, dove Miku annualmente viene pubblicata per le stagione Inverno Primavera. Tra le figure più rcelebri, si ricordano quelle di diversi suoi videoclip, quelle degli eventi Good Smile Racing e degli eventi speciali, come la catena Family mark. tra le figure si ricorda inoltre quella di Lucky star, dove uno dei personaggi porta la cosplay di Miku. Tra le diverse case di produzione gadget, la Max Factory ebbe il maggior riconoscimenti per la sua figure di Miku append, famosa per riprodurre alla perfezione dell'immagine della boxart di Crypton Future Media. Sono tantissimi i modelli e le edizioni delle figure di Miku, ma il mercato giapponese è anche saturo di falsi e di imitazioni, i bootleg. Ebbe anche dei Pullip Doll e al parco Hikkeijima Sea paradise ebbe una statua-figure di dimensioni umane. 'Formula Miku' Il suo design ha ispirato numerosi disegnatori per la creazione di mascotte per diverse società, crando così la famosa "Formula Miku". Si tratta di uno stile di disegno del tutto o apparentemente ispirato a Miku. Fu proprio questa formula a darle grandissima popolarità, sia tra i fan, che tra le società discografiche. Da lei furono creati tantissimi soggetti. Un'esempio è l'Utau Kasane Teto, che, sebbene non sia una vocaloid, è spesso scambiata per essa. Il fatto che sia un'Utau con la popolarità di Vocaloid, si crearono varie parodie di questa Utau che vuole far parte dei Vocaloid e che gli utenti di Nico Nico Douga l'hanno catalogata come tale, un pesce d'Aprile elettronico. tra le parodie più famose di Teto in Vocaloid ci sono le canzoni Kasane Territory e A fake Diva (ispirata dalla canzone Aku no Musume di Rin) Un'altra parodia famosa sono Akita Neru e Haku Yowane. Queste furono create dai fan ma ebbere anch'esse una popolarità molto vasta. Akita in particolare, è completmmente ispitara a Miku, tranne pochissimi dettagli come il colore (giallo), il fatto che porta solo una treccina e che il suo oggetto di affinità è il cellulare. Effettivamente, i Vocaloid che sono nati dopo Miku, sono per la maggiorparte dendenti ad ispirarsi a Miku come ad esempio Seeu, Yuzuki Yukari e persino Ring Suzune. 'Applicazioni per cellulare' Miku entrò anche nel mondo degli iPhone con diverse applicazioni. Ad esempio quella della SEGA con "Miku Flick ", rilasciato l'8 e il 9 marzo 2012. Il gioco consiste nel pigiare i kana in diverse seguenze, ascoltando il ritmo della canzone. Il videogioco fu rilasciato anche in inglese. Un'altra applicazione è Hatsune "Miku Lat type ", di Tenorin sviluppato dalla KDDI. L'applicazione (gratuita) permette agli smartphone di visualizzare sulla mano un'immagine 3D di Miku attraverso la fotocamera dello smartphone stesso. Verso luglio 2012, la SEGA annunciò il Miku Flick 2. Hatsune Miku fu rilasciata per l'applicazione "Girl Music" per iPhone, fatto dallo stesso team di Project Diva. Si tratta di un'applicazione che permette di interagire con Miku al cellulare con diverse funzioni . Fu fatto un video promozionale dell'applicazione i-Phone. A tale occasione venne creato un'MP3 con il design di Miku creato dalla SONY. la Sega, per il Tokyo Game Show 2012, ha presentato il gioco "Hatsune Miku Live Stage Producer ", un'applicazione gratuita per i-phone 4 o superiori con sistema operatiovo android 2.3 o superiori. Si tratta di un gioco che permette di creare i propri live di Miku (vestiti, palco e canzoni) e di "allenare" la vocaloid nel canto e nelle coreografie. lo slogan dell'applicazione è "Essere produttori di Hatsune Miku in modo personale, sempre e ovunque". |-|Sponsor= 'Good Smile Racing' Nel 2008, diverse squadre del SuperGT ricevettero delle sponsorizzazioni per Miku al "Good Smile Racing" con delle Itasha. dal 2010 I disegni nelle auto furono addirittura ufficialmente riconosciuti come "Racing Miku". E' da lì che allora Miku fu famosa nel modno delle corse con le sue Itasha. La manifestazione prese più sviluppo col "GSR & Studies with TeamUKYO", ancora più prestigioso per l'utilizzo di Miku come sponsor con i gadget a lei connessi. Finora Miku fu Presente in diversi design per il Good Smile Racing 2010, 2011 e 2012. 'Toyota Corolla' Nel 2011, la casa automobilistica Toyota strinse accordi con la Crypton Future Media per presentare la campagna promozionale della Corolla Toyota , incentrata interamente sulla celebre Miku Hatsune. La collaborazione con la Toyota sancì un debutto statunitense della vocaloid grazie anche ad alcuni spot commerciali. Ad accomunare la cantante con la Corolla fu lo slogan "guidate dal suono del successo, grandi sogni in un package compatto". Per package si poteva''' intendere sia i software per Vocaloid, che gli accessori dell'autovettura. Ci furono anche delle Itasha disponibili. Miku, alla presentazione della Toyota Corolla nel 2011, ebbe un design leggermente diverso da quello di KEI come nella gonna senza striscie e nei nastrini per capelli che divennero doppi rispetto all'originale. '''Toyota Big Air Al Toyota Big Air 2011, Miku fece parte degli sponsor. I biglietti della manifestazione "Toyota Big Air x Hatsune Miku" furono venduti in anticipo presso la metropolitana di Sapporo dal 10 gennaio. Le prime 1.000 persone che presentarono le loro matrici dei biglietti presso il sito dell'evento il 12 febbraio, ricevettero un' adesivo "Toyota Big Air x Hatsune Miku". 'Vanquish Venus' Miku divenne testimonial della linea di Vestiti Vanquish, dove partecipò alla quarta campagna promozionale della Vanquish Venus facendo da modella in disegni che rappresentavno i vestiti dalla linea 2012. 'Google Chrome' La versione giapponese di Google Chrome fece una compagna pubblicitaria con'' Miku'' per la sua applicazione. La pubblicità su YouTube riuscì a battere gli annunci di Justin Bieber e Lady Gaga, guadagnando 500.000 di visite nei suoi primi 3 giorni, anche se Justin Bieber e Lady Gaga era pubblicizzato in giappone mentre'' Miku'' in tutto il mondo. 'Coca Cola' Hatsune Miku fu introdotta anche in una promozione Coca Cola. Fu caratterizzata da una competizione dove erano in concorrenza coloro che dovevano rappresentare Miku nei colori della Coca Cola. Il vincitore fu annunciato il 5 aprile 2012 e venne utilizzata come sponsor negli articoli di giornale. 'Linc English' LincEnglish attualmente sta collaborando per utilizzare Luka Megurine e Hatsune Miku nell'insegnare ai bambini giapponesi l'inglese. Le lezioni sono in lavorazione, secondo il sito. |-|Eventi= 'Concerti' Miku e altri Vocaloid cominciarono ad apparire nei concerti nel 2009 in Giappone e anche al di fuori di esso. Hatsune Miku eseguì il suo primo Concerto "Live" come un'idolo virtuale su uno schermo di proiezione durante l'estate Animelo Live nella Saitama Super Arena il 22 agosto 2009. Al "MikuFes summer '09" , il 31 agosto 2009, la sua immagine venne proiettata con una retroproiezione su uno schermo per lo più trasparente. Miku eseguì il suo primo concerto live all'estero il 21 novembre 2009, durante l' "Anime Festival Asia" (AFA) a Singapore. Il 9 marzo 2010, ci fu la sua prima performance dal vivo da solista intitolata "Miku no hi kanshasai" al 31' giving Day, inauguranto presso la Tokyo Zepp in Odaiba. Il tour fu fatto nell'ambito delle promozioni della SEGA per il videogioco "Hatsune Miku: Project Diva" nel marzo 2010. La Crypton fu il primo studio ad aver creato dei tour mondiali per i suoi vocaloid. Più tardi, l'amministratore delegato di Crypton Future Media comparso a San Francisco all'inizio del tour di San Francisco, fu celebrato il concerto di Hatsune Miku in Nord America il 18 settembre 2010, con canzoni fornite dalla voce del software. Una proiezione del concerto fu mostrata nella città di New York al New York Anime Festival. Hiroyuki Ito, il progettista/inventore e Wataru Sakaki, responsabile della creazione di Miku, parteciparono all'evento l'8 ottobre 2010 al festival. I video delle performance di Miku si diffusero in tutto il mondo. A Los Angeles ci fu il tutto esaurito al concerto del 26 maggio 2011. Non era soltanto la prima cantante a vendere così tanto, ma era la prima volta che la AX, l'azienda incericata alla vednita dei biglietti, ad avere il tutto esaurito. Questo causò una grande lamentela da parte e dei fan nel sito della AX, la quale cercò di mettere biglietti gratuiti messi in vendita 10 minuti prima dello spettacolo. Tuttavia, la mancanza di posti non potè accontentare tutti, nemmeno coloro che speravano di avere i biglietti gratis. La AX cercò di aggiungere alcuni posti per accontentare tutti e solo i posti in prima fila erano prenotati per avere una maggiore visuale del concerto. Il 9 Marzo 2011, il "Party live Miku Hatsune 2011 39' Live in Tokio" fu una vera e propria diffusione di massa. Infatti non fu solo tenuto al Zepp Tokyo a Odaiba, ma anche in altri 15 teatri nelle vicinanze del Giappone, sotto il nome di "Hatsune Miku Live Party 2011 Viewing Live in Teatro". Qui non fu utilizzato lo schermo a vetro, bensì uno schermo-box per presentare Miku e la band. Lo stesso concerto di doveva ripetere vicino alla casa di fondazione, la Yamaha, presso il Sapporo-Hokkaido allo Zepp Sapporo sotto il nome di "Party in diretta Hatsune Miku 2011 '39 Live in Sapporo" ma fu rinviato a causa del grande terremoto in Giappone, verificatosi 2 giorni dopo il concerto a Tokyo. Di questo non si ebbero notizie fino al 27 aprile, dove annunciarono le date. Il 2 luglio 2011,il primo concerto negli Stati Uniti di Miku, in "Mikunopolis" si tenne al Nokia Theatre di Los Angeles, California, durante l'evento "Anime Expo 2011". il Concerto era basato sul " Miku no Hi Daikanshasai " 39' giving Day, con miglioramenti e nuove canzoni. Il 16 e il 17 , si tenne l'"Hatsune Miku Live Party 2011 in Sapporo", che durò per 2 giorni. Si svolse a Sapporo e alla sala della cultura di Sapporo, Hokkaido. Questo concerto venne ristrutturato e lo schermo di vetro tornò. Il concerto non fu trasmesso su Nico Nico Douga a differenza dei concerti precedenti. Fu trasmesso nelle sale stesse in onda all'ultimo concerto, ma includendo 2 teatri supplementari, uno da Hong Kong e uno da Taiwan. In seguito al concerto di Sapporo, se ne svolse un'altro a Singapore l'11 novembre 2011 presso il "I Love Anisong Concert". Questo segnò per Miku la sua seconda visita a Singapore, con il precedente concerto che fece nel 2010, ma fu la prima volta invece per Rin, Len e Luka, che era la prima volta che si esibivano lì, dato che l'anno precendente non erano presenti. Il 10 febbraio 2012, Miku eseguì 2 per volte al Snow festival di Singapore un miniconcerto di cui non ero annunciato e trasmesso nulla. Questa era la prime performance che fece cantando all'aperto. Nel febbraio 2012, Miku, insieme a Gumi, Gakupo e Sweet Ann, si esibisce al Vocalekt Visions x AniMiku x WVD01 a AOD 2012, un concerto pieno di cosplay dove canta le canzoni "Tatsumaki ", "Lemon Ice Bar " e "Summer Festival " L'8 e il 9 marzo 2012 si tenne il concerto di Miku Party al Tokio Dome e, negli stessi giorni, anche il '39 Giving Day 2012, dove però c'erano delle lamentele da parte dei fan riguardo alla mancanza di innovazione e alla poca visibilità del palco. I concerti furono registrati e furono creati dei DVD con tutto il Live, in vendita nei negozi. Poi fece la sua comparsa al Ultra Party 2012 dove cantò nel "Alice in Musicaland Bad and Night " I concerti di Miku approdarono in Europa il 26-27 maggio 2012, per l'esattezza a Bucarest,in Romania, presso L'Otaku Festival 2012 in collaborazione con Mikubook. Fa la sua apparizione con la canzone Lemon Ice Bar. Peri l suo 5° anniversario fu organizzato un concerto chiamato "Hatsune Miku 5th Anniversary " , tenutosi a Yokohama Bay il 31 agosto 2012, in occasione anche col "Hatsune Miku 39' Caravan". L'evento ebbe il tutto esaurito e la folla che acclamava la vocaloid era enorme. Il concerto fu strutturato in modo particolare, con un parco a doppia facciata tra il mare e la folla grazie a uno schermo a vetro che era visibile anche a chi era sulle navi sul retro dello schermo. A quell'evento, vendevano il pacchetto BLue Ray del "Miku no Hi Daikanshasai", con tutti i concerti piàù celebri di miku dal 2007 al 2012. E' previsto un concerto per l'ottobre 2012, Il Mikupa tour, tenuto in Taiwan ed Hong Kong. E per gli appassionati della musica artistica, fu programmato con la direzione del musicista giapponese Isano Tomita un concerto per il 23 novembre 2012 al Tokyo Opera City Hatsudai, con l'orchesta della filarmonica giapponese chiamato "Sinfonia Ihatov ". Apprarì anche nell'opera "The End" l'1 e il 2 dicembre. Gli abiti progettati per questo concerto furono fatti da Louis Vuitton e in gran parte da Jacobs Mark nella collezione primavera/estate 2013 I biglietti per l'evento sono messi in vendita da 14 Novembre, ma si esaurirono subito. Il 9 e 10 febbraio 2013, Miku avrà un altro concerto chiamato "初音ライブミクパーティー2013 a Sapporo"ミクパ♪ "(" Hatsune Miku Live Party 2013 Sapporo 'MikuPa ♪' ". Un concerto di due giorni a Sapporo, in Giappone, durante la festa del Miku Snow. MEIKO e KAITO faranno verranno visti al concerto. 'Sapporo Winter Festival' Sapporo è stato l'obbiettivo principale della sponsorizzazione di Hatsune Miku dal 2010 della Crypton per le feste invernali. Si tratta di un'evento in cui l'immagine di Miku è sparsa per la città, specialmente nei trasporti pubblici. In tali eventi, il design di Miku cambia (il Miku Snow) e viene prodotto un certo numero di merci attinenti per l'evento. Nel 2012 furono fatte anche delle sculture di ghiaccio di tutti i voaloid di Crypton. Tuttavia, verso il 7 febbraio 2012, si dovette ricostruire dato che la scultura originale crollò addosso a una donna di 60 anni sulla testa. Non portò ferite gravi, ma ci fu una denuncia agli organizzaori dell'evento. Inoltre ci fu un miniconcerto all'aperto di Miku. 'Nello Spazio' Alla fine del novembre 2009, fu lanciata una pentizione per ottenere una misura di una piastra di alluminio di Hatsune Miku(8cm x 12 cm, 3.1"x4.7") da usare come equilibratore di peso per la sonda spaziale giapponese Venus Akasuki (Planet-C). L'idea fu di un fan di un Hatsune Miku, Sumio Morioka, che che passando alla Chodenzi-P, ricevette l'appoggio dal Dott. Seiichi Sakamoto della Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency (JAXA). Il 22 dicembre 2009, la pentizione superò le 10.000 firme necessarie per avere i piatti della base. Il termine stabilito per inviare la pentizione era per il 20 dicembre 2009, ma a causa di un paio di ritardi del progetto Akatsuki, la scadenza venne portata al 6 gennaio 2010, dove ci furono nel frattempo oltre 14.000 firme. Il 21 maggio 2010, alle 06:58:22 (Orario Giapponese), l'Akatsuki fu lanciato con il razzo H-IIA 202 Fright 17 dallo spazioporto giapponese Tanegashima Space Center, avendo 3 lastre raffiguranti Hatsune Miku. 'Parco a tema' Per la fine dell'estate (dal 27 Agosto al 30 Settembre) si è aperto un parco a tema al Hikkeijima Sea paradise, un celebre parco acquatico, un'intero mese sull'immagine di Miku e dei vari Vocaloid Crypton. L'evento coinvolse diverse aziende come il Animate Cafè, la Amlux (famosissima autoconcessionaria in Giappone) che ha esposto le sue auto con delle Itasha e la FamilyMart. Inoltre il parco fu realizzato in modo da essere a tema Vocaloid sul Matsuri. Ci furono innumerevoli cose nel parco, area disegni da parte degli artisti vocaloid più famosi, una galleria d'arte, cibi con l'immagine di Miku o con i colori degli altri Vocaloid Crypton, tantissime itasha, souvenir e immagini dei vocaloid stampate dappertutto. L'evento venne chiamato "Hatsune Miku 39' Caravan". Fu fatto anche in occasione del concerto a Yokohama per il suo 5° anniversario. |-|Altro= 'Robot Miku' Al CEATEC 2009 in Giappone, la Boffin, in collaborazione della Yamaha, realizzò il modello di robot HRP-4C . Si trattava di un robot-cosplay che fungeva da dimostrazione per il software Vocaloid2. Per fare ciò, furono realizzati dei Robot HRP-4C, di cui uno di Hatsune Miku che canta . Molti erano sorpresi per questa ricostruzione cosplay di un robot e fu una dimostrazione di Yamaha che colpì molto i fan. 'Anime' La popolarità di Miku fu così alta da essere vista in vari anime, come ad esempio in Sensei Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou, dove viene vista a fare le audizioni nel ruolo di Meru Meru . Nell'anime di Lucky Star, Hiiragi Kagami fu costretta a usare la cosplay di Miku su Konata . Miku e Rin Kagamine furono intraviste nel coro dell'episodio 12 di Maria Holic † . Viene vista pure nell'episodio 11 di Baka test, nella classe B. Miku venne ricolorata e vista nell'episodio 9 della MM! alla festa dela scuola un possesso di un bastone a forma di porro. In Usagi Drop, nell'episodio 6 un negi simile a Miku viene intravisto in una busta della spesa. Miku compare anche in Un-GO, nell'episodio 1. Tra gli anime più celebri, ce ne fu uno di nota nel mondo vocaloid, "Black Rock Shooter", un'anime che prende il nome dalla famosa canzone "Black rock shooter ". La Crypton dichiarò che il personaggio non rappresentava miku, ma ne aveva preso solo il design dal videoclip della canzone. L'OVA infatti era una canzone che poi si è trasformata in una vera e propria trama. In Senki Danball, Miku fu menzionata quando Ban e i suoi compagni incontrano Otacross.Compare un riferimento su Miku nell'episodio 12 di Hyouka, dove uno dei personaggi è vestito come Miku. 'Facebook' Miku non poteva non avere una pagina facebook. La sua pagina ha ben più di 450.000 mi piace. 'You Tube' Miku ebbe un canale YouTube ufficiale. Inoltre ebbe un canale chiamato "Mikumentary" che spiega il fenomeno della popolarità di Miku in Giappone. 'Miku Miku Dance' Miku divenne una vera e propria diva. Ma i fan volevano qualcosa di più caratteristico di questa diva, qualosa di personalizzabile come ad esempio creare dei balletti personalizzati con le proprie canzoni. Così, nacque "Miku Miku Dance" (Abbreviato in MMD). Si tratta di un programma di animazione gratuita che permette agli utenti di creare filmati con danze e animazioni 3D dei propri Vocaloid. Originariamente il prodotto era dedicato per Hatsune Miku, il primo modello che fu creato per il software. Il programma fu realizzato da Yu Higuchi, che attraverso diversi aggiornamenti pubblicò il software il 24 febbraio 2008. Questo programma ebbe enorme successo, tanto che ci furono diversi altri modelli MMD con tutti gli altri Vocaloid. Il modello MMD più celebre di Miku è certamente quello di Tda, che ricreava l'immagine di Miku Append alla perfezione. Altro modello MMD da ricordare è quello di Lat, che divenne una vera e propria icona per la vocaloid. 'Voicebank' Miku è sempre stata la vocaloid più famosa a livello nazionale internazionale. Ma non si sa se è dovuto al suo particolare design o alla sua voce simpatica e facile da usare. ado ogni modo, miku rimarrà sempre l'icona principale dei vocaloid giapponesi e del software stesso. Inoltre divenne una vera e priopria diva, in grado di unire la professionalità delle nuove tecnologie al mondo anime e manga. 'Voicebank Append' Le voicebank Append consistono nell'essere fianco a fianco con quella originale, dando a Miku un totale di 7 voicebank possibili tra cui scegliere per gli utenti, un pò come se fossero plug-ins. Richiedono il software originale di Miku per poter funzionare e furono progettati per espandere i possibili metodi di applicazione e l'utilizzo della sua voce. Si tratta di una qualità superiore di voicebank rispetto all'originale e per gli utenti di Hatsune Miku fungeva da aggiornamento del motore Vocaloid2 con l'acquisto di una voicebank più aggiornata. Ogni voicebank ha dei punti di forza e punti deboli. |-|Sweet= |-|Dark= |-|Soft= |-|Light= |-|Vivid= |-|Solid= 'Popolarità' Miku è rimasta la più favorita tra i lavori dei fan giapponesi, avendo un grande utilizzo anche dopo il rilascio di altri vocaloid. La sua popolarità era così alta che ci fu una storia particolare a proposito della GazzettE Aoi, che fece un commento negativo su di lei attraverso Twitter. Il commentro fu trovato immediatamente dai fan, che, indignati dell'articolo, fecero constringere a ritirare il commento dopo aver fatto provare alla GazzettE Aoi stessa il software. Infatti la maggiorparte delle canzoni più popolari di Vocaloid sono cantate da Miku ed è lei che ha più canzoni nel sito di Nico Nico Douga, più di ogni altro vocaloid. La produzione di Miku era abbondante e le vendite sempre buone. A causa della sua popolarità, nel 2009 la maggiorparte della merce venduta di Vocaloid2 era di Miku. Tutte le promozioni di Crypton Future Media erano concentrate sull'immagine di Miku. Lei è la più famosa Vocaloid e la più usata, nonchè associata al software come una vera "Vocaloid Diva Star". La popolarità di Miku ebbe un'impatto importante per lo sviluppo di altre voicebank di Crypton Future Media. A causa della forte domanda per il suo character design, la Crypton accontentò questa richiesta nel diffondere la sua immagine. Questo causò molti ritardi per la creazione e i progetti di altre voicebank di Vocaloid2, compreso il rilascio delle voicebank denominata "CV04", che fu rimandata per Vocaloid3. Comunque la sua popolarità ebbe un'impatto anche con le altre voicebank, sebbene ci furono ritardi sugli aggiornamenti di Vocaloid2. Nel 2011, Miku riuscì a guadagnare 9904 arrivi nel sito Nico Nico Douga, facendo di lei la numero 1 dei video più celebri con la sua apparizione. Ebbe anche il numero più alto di visualizzazioni con un totale di 23847081 1943303 mylists. Tuttavia, fu messa al 3° posto nelle visite medie dei video con 2407.82 e con una media di 196.21 mylist. Non riuscì nemmeno ad essere al top della classifica dei Vocaloid più apprezzati del 2011, che risultò al 6° posto pur essendo la Vocaloid numero 1 del software. Il suo append divenne molto meno celebre dell'extend di Gumi. Nel 2012 Miku ha assunto un ruolo molto più commerciale e la Crypton l'ha sfruttata come immagine di tantissimi sponsor, in particolare al suo 5° anniversario, che promuove tutta la sua immagine al massimo. Inoltre, con la spietata concorrenza della Internet.Co con Gumi in vocaloid3, fa si che la crypton aumenta gli eventi connessi alla propria vocaloid. Questo portò a una ricrescita della popolarità di Miku che superò le difficoltà di marketing ed a occuparsi del marketing estero della vocaloid. Quelli che erano contro Vocaloid o erano scettici nella sua voce, dissero che far cantare una programma e non una persona vera era una cosa priva di sentimenti. Ci fu una reazione negativa nei confronti della sua voce e dei suoi acuti, che la catalogarono come una "Chipmunk", in quanto era impossibile per una normale cantante raggiungere tali acuti. Tuttavia, la maggiorparte delle voicebank di Vocaloid2 non riuscivano a raggiungere gli acuti di Miku, fatta eccezione per Prima, sebbene non avesse lo stesso tipo di voce. Ma Prima non ebbe lo stesso impatto di Miku, in quanto quest'ultima e più conosciuta e fu normale che andando su internet con la parola "Vocaloid" si trovi lei in primo piano nel software. Indipendentemente da ciò, Miku è la Vocaloid più popolare e conosciuta. Miku Append però non ebbe lo stessa popolarità della voicebank originale, sebbene fosse stata una dei primi 10 prodotti più venduti di Crypton Future Media del 2011. 'Curiosità' * Lei è la prima vocaloid ad essere conosciuta ed ad attirare una grande quantità di attenzione, così tanto che oramai, nel mondo dell'oggettistica otaku giapponese, è quasi d'obbligo che ci sia la sua immagine, in quanto non è presente alcun anime di lei. * Miku è spesso scambiata come la prima Vocaloid mai prodotto nella storia del software o come la prima voicebank di Vocaloid 2 mai rilasciata. Però lei è stata solo la prima voicebank giapponese di Vocaloid 2 e non la prima in assoluto. La prima fu infatti Sweet Ann di Power FX, una voicebank inglese che ebbe il riconoscimento come prima voicebank di Vocaloid2, in quanto rilasciata due mesi prima di Miku. Quando Miku divenne conosciutissima nel 2010, i media non evidenziavano questo particolare, sbagliando così la sua etichettatura. La Crypton Future Media più di una volta la etichettò come la prima Vocaloid in assoluto, sebbene non lo sia. *Dal 2010, Miku vinse la classifica di "Virual Diva", divenendo una vera pop star con i propri diritti. Però in realtà, ci furono molte altre star virtuali prima di lei (sebbene non interamente come Miku) verso la metà degli anni '90, ma nessuna di esse aveva raggiunto la sua popolarità, dato che la tecnologia fece grandi progressi. *Miku non fu il primo vocaloid a debuttare in america, dato che c'erano già i prodotti della Zero-G Lola e Leon, della prima generazione Vocaloid. Tuttavia, nessuno di essi riuscì a dare un grande impatto in America, cosa che invece avvenne con Miku quando debuttò. *Miku non è neanche il primo vocaloid ad avere un'avatar, dato che la prima voicebank di Vocaloid2 con un'avatar era Sweet Ann con il tema "La sposa di Frankenstein". Tuttavia fu la prima ad ampliare il concetto di profilo Vocaloid. In Vocaloid invece, Lola e Leon non avevano profilo, mentre Miriam aveva come profilo una foto sfocata di Miriam Stockley. Kaito e Meiko invece, sebbene fossero rappresentati nelle loro boxart, non avevano lo scopo di rappresentarsi nelle loro voicebank a livello commerciale. *Miku non era neanche la prima vocaloid ad avere un live, dato che fu Miriam la prima in assoluto nel 2004 con lo "Studio Polyphony 5th Anniversary Concert" Tuttavia Miku era la prima Vocaloid ad essere rappresentata nel "live" del suo concerto, attraverso una proiezione 3D, cosa che Miriam era rappresentata solo con la sua voce. *I Sound Horizon, una band popolare che usa la musica per raccontare storie, utilizzarono Hatsune Miku nel loro terzo singolo "Ido e Itaru Mori e Itaru Ido" e il suo album corispndente "Marchen". Saki Fujita, la fornitrice di voce di Miku, fece delle narrazioni in esso. *Nel 2012 ci fu un sondaggio per giochi olimpici di Londra 2012 che chiedeva quale cantante voleva la gente a presentare le Olimpiadi 2012. Miku raggiunse il 1° posto, battendo cantanti famosi come Lady Gaga e Justin Bieber. Il sondaggio non era ufficiale per ragioni di popolarità. *Nel gioco SEGA Project Diva per Playstation , Hatsune Miku può accedere a un costume sulla base di Ulala , da "Space Channel 5", il gioco di ballo più vecchio di SEGA. Questo costume è sbloccabile insieme a molti altri che appartengono ad altri vocaloid, in modo da personalizzare il proprio personaggio anche sui capelli, occhi e accessori. *Miku ebbe un Live particolare nel 2012, in presentazione degli artisti professionisti nell'utilizzo delle famose tavolette Wacom. Una dimostrazione Live della tavoletta grafica fu fatta con un'illustrazione di Hatsune Miku con tanto di remix delle sue canzoni. *Miku fu anche oggetto degli usi più controversi degli accordi legali di qualunque tipo di studio di produzione Vocaloid. Come nel Partito Democretico del Giappone, la cui esecuzione del candidato, Kenzo Fujisue, cercò di assicurarsi l'uso dell'immagine di Miku nella Casa Giapponese dei Consiglieri alle elezioni dell'11 luglio 2010. La speranza era che il partito potesse usare la sua immagine per fare appello ai giovani elettori. Anche se Crypton Future Media respinse l'uso dell'immagine di Miku per scopi politici, Fujisue rilasciò la canzone "We are the One" con la sua voce, sostituendo la sua immagine con il partito nel video musicale. *Con un totale di 7 voicebank, Miku detiene il maggior numero di opzioni di scelta, sebbene sia battuta attualmente dal numero totale delle voicebank dei Kagamine. *La Sony, per celebrare la sua popolaità, aveva prodotto degli Mp3 chiamati Sony Walkman NW-S764 , fatti in occasione del 5° anniversario della vocaloid. *Dal momento che la sua versione di prova dura solo 30 giorni, avendo una capacità vocale uguale alla versione originale, molti hacker la manipolarono per allungare il limite dei 30 giorni di prova. *I nastrini quadrati che legano le due trecce sono futuristiche, realizzate con un materiale speciale che galleggiano su di esse. Come si vede nelle illustrazioni di KEI, sono in grado di tenere i capelli di Miku senza toccarli. Secondo KEI, i nastri sono il punto più difficile del design di Miku, specialmente per i cosplayer che lo vogliono ricreare sul proprio costume. *La cantante Kerli fece diversi riferimenti a Miku nei suoi video, Il riferimento più diretto è la canzone di sottofondo cantata da Miku in un suo video mentre decora una sedia . InTea Party, una bambola Pulip viene intravista nel videoclip. In Army of Love viene usato un megafono che fa riferimento a "Love is War ", di Miku. nel 2011, la cantante si tinse i capelli dello stesso colore di Miku e portava due lunghe trecce. *All'evento "Hatsune Miku 39' Caravan", circolavano banconote di Miku con stampato " Repubblica di Cantares: 100 Toni". Si trattava di un'idea commerciale per il parco acquatico, dove i fan, in diversi stand spendevano in "Toni", e non in soldi. Infatti, al posto del classico segno del dollaro furono raffigurate le note. *Grazie alle sue simpatiche doppie trecce, le somiglianze fisiche e la sua specializzazione di musica, Sona, di League of Legends venne vista come omaggio a Miku. Il 22 giugno 2012 Miku ebbe il riconoscimento nelle manifestazioni Otaku come ragazza anime con doppi codini più famosa del 21° secolo. Tale riconoscimento era precedentemente dato a Sailor Moon per il 20° secolo, ma Miku e i suoi codini raggiunsero e superarono la popolarità della famosa paladina della giustizia. *In un festival cosplay nelle Filippine, il Cosplay Mania, ci fu la prima cosplay di Hatsune Miku, che fu ufficialmente riconosciuta da Crypton Future Media. *Dopo il suo deformer, Hachune Miku, Miku venne associata ad un cipollotto (spesso scambiato per porro per via della sua somiglianza). Fu proprio il suo deformer a far convincere ai fan di associare un'oggetto ai vocaloid, come nel caso di Kaito con il gelato o di Rin e Len con un Road Roller. *Miku divenne anche una sorta di fornitrice di voce per due vocaloid create dai fan, Akita Neru e Yowane Haku. Queste furono create rispettivamente per rappresentare coloro che odiano le voci eletroniche di Vocaloid (Boukaloid) e coloro he non sanno usare bene Vocaloid (Voyakiloid). 'Riconoscimenti' *Prima vocaloid Giapponese ad essere rilasciata per Vocaloid2 *Prima vocaloid Giapponese femmina di Vocaloid2 *Prima vocaloid rilasciata dalla serie Vocal di Crypton Future Media *Prima voce specializzata in Vocaloid2 *La prima vocaloid che ha battuto un record di vendite nel mondo dei sintetizzatori *Maggior numero di brani composti con lei. *Prima vocaloid ad avere un vero e proprio avatar collegato alla voce con informazioni biografiche. *Prima vocaloid con un'oggetto meme. *Prima vocaloid giapponese ad esibirsi all'estero. *Prima vocaloid ad avere uno status di "Diva" *Prima vocaloid ad avere delle tipologie di voce (append). *Prima vocaloid femmina ad avere un Append. *Prima vocaloid a fondare il termine "Append" *Prima vocaloid comparsa in diversi anime. *Maggior numero di merci collegate ad essa *Maggior numero di prenotazioni del software *Una dei vocaloid più famosi. *Una tra vocaloid utilizzati per il robot HRP-4C *Prima vocaloid ad avere un Live con la proiezione del suo avatar *Prima vocaloid utilizzata come sponsor *Prima cosplay di vocaloid *Prima vocaloid ad essere rappresentata in un manga *Maggior numero di fanmade ad essa ispirati o con la sua voce. 'Galleria Immagini' |-|Boxart = Hatsune Miku V2 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid2 Hatsune Miku miku append V2 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid2 Hatsune Miku Append |-|Immagini Originali= Illu KEI Vocaloid Hatsune Miku-img2.jpg|Schizzi di KEI su Miku Mik.jpg|Design di Miku miku design.jpg|Particolari design di Miku Miku1.jpg|Design Boxart di Vocaloid2 Hatsune Miku Miku append.jpg|Design Boxart di Vocaloid2 Miku Append miku 2.png|Hatsune Miku Ofclboxart cfm Hatsune Miku Append-illu.png|Hatsune Miku Append miku_sing.png|Illustrazione di KEI su Miku miku_sd.png|Miku versione Chibi di KEI logo miku.png|Logo di Hatsune Miku Append 1.png|Logo Miku Append Appedn vivid.png|Logo Miku Vivid Append dark.png|Logo Miku Dark Append light.png|Logo Miku Light Append soft.png|Logo Miku Soft Append solid.png|Logo Miku Solid Append sweet.png|Logo Miku Sweet |-|Eventi= 377px-Miku-day-thanksgiving-39s-giving-day-project-diva-presents-miku-hatsune-solo-concert.jpg|Un manifesto di un concerto di Miku Hatsune article-1329040-0C0A1147000005DC-396_634x351.jpg|Concerto di Miku Hatsune Mikunopolis.jpg|Manifesto del concerto di Miku a Los Angeles 20110830_mikunopolis001.jpg|Live Estero di Miku Blog_20120810_10.png|thumb|Manifesto del concerto di Miku in occasione del suo 5° anniversario 20120907_dps_22_cs1w1_590x.jpg|thumb|Concerto di Miku per il suo 5° anniversario ミクGTメインビジュアル02.jpg|Immagine di miku per il GoodSmileRacing 2010 team-cox-good-smile-racing-gt3-rsr-2010.jpg|Itasha per il GoodSmileRacing 2010 gsr_miku_v2.jpg|Immagine di miku per il GoodSmileRacing 2011 good-smile-racing-2011.jpg|Itasha per il GoodSmileRacing 2011 o0800080011788662626.jpg|Immagine di miku per il GoodSmileRacing 2012 20120402144537eb8.jpg|Itasha per il GoodSmileRacing 2012 180px-Birairmiku.jpg|Illustrazione di Miku al Toyota Big Air 2010 194b.jpg|Illustrazione di Miku al Toyota Big Air 2011 938182_toyota big air.4.jpg|Illustrazione di Miku al Toyota Big Air 2012 t001_800x1131.jpg|Manifesto per il concerto "Sinfonia Ihatov" |-|Prodotti= 10076656a.jpg|Figma di Miku d47386184b63e4038f41b8f3169b2bb3.jpg|Figure Miku Good Smile Racing 2010 FIG-MOE-5596_01.jpg|Figure Miku Good Smile Racing 2011 m002s.jpg|Figure Miku Good Smile Racing 2012 family_mart_hatsune_project02.jpg|Figure Miku FamilyMart 41RalICq9WL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Figure Miku Project Diva mikuappendfigure2.jpg|Figma Miku Append di Max Factory ScaledFig_SnowMiku_002.jpg|Figure Miku Snow SMM3.jpg|Figure Miku Sakura Maxfactary_figma_mikumiku_kagami09.jpg|Figure Lucky Star JPP034lg.jpg|Pullip Doll di Miku 02-016-6337-5.jpg|Nendoroid di Miku 250px-Hatsune_Miku_Project_Diva.jpg|Hatsune Miku Project Diva 250px-Project_Diva_2nd_cover.jpg|Hatsune Miku Project Diva 2 Hatsune_Miku_Project_DIVA_Extend_cover.jpeg|Hatsune Miku Project Diva extend package_f_cs1w1_549x.jpg|Hatsune Miku Project Diva "f" Projectdivaarcade.png|Hatsune Miku Project Diva Arcade hatsune miku pd.png|Hatsune Miku Project Diva Dreamy Theater 201201082312s.jpg|Hatsune Miku Project Mirai miku-flick-1.jpg|Miku Flick mza_4633148316568726727.480x480-75.jpg|Miku Flick 2 mg-miku.png|Hatsune Miku Music Girl Supercell.jpg|Album "Supercell" 2fea5b6fa291db434701c6eb948a73ac.jpg|Album "The diseappaerance of Hatsune Miku" tumblr_m6qlq8LmF91qluk4fo1_500.jpg|Album "VocaloVanguard" fp8z912x.jpg|Album "Hatsune Miku Memories/Impacts" 81WBnfuAP7L._AA1420_.jpg|Album "5th Anniversary best" x2_df931ae (1).jpg|Prodotti alimentari FamilyMart miku_lsp.png|Applicazione i-Phone "Hatsune Miku Live Stage Producer" Limited-mikupa-sapporo-600x300.png|DVD dei concerti di Miku 05-miku-thanksgiving-2.jpg|Blue Ray Miku no hi daikanshasai and_252148.jpg|Statua di Miku al Hikkeijima Sea paradise |-|Promozione= 338px-Illu_KEI_Vocaloid_Hatsune_Miku-mixcover.jpg|Manga di KEI, "Hatsune Mix" 358px-Illu_Vocaloid_Hatsune_Miku_Append-DTM.png|Una delle tante rivista che raffigurano Miku in copertina 453px-7bdb4f2ae48ebb328a0b092caf12f8d51333672468_full.jpg|Immagine di Miku per la Coca Cola CheerMiku1_jpg_650x10000_q85.jpg|Immagine Cheerful Miku Anniversary 640px-Google_CHrome_Miku_Style_by_GoLDeNTHuNDeRBoLT.jpg|Miku in Google Chrome akatsuki_miku_plate_3.jpg|Una delle piastre raffiguranti Miku mandate alla JAXA f276e0b4.jpg|Miku al FamilyMart con lo slogan "Miku Ama FamilyMart" imagesdff.jpg|Immagine dello spot "Miku ama FamiliMart" Hatsune_Miku_Toyota_Corolla_poster_by_zain7.jpg|Locandina pubblicitaria di Miku e la Toyota Corolla Img.png|Immagine di Miku per il "Hatsune Miku 39' Caravan" 39sMiku_IMG_4740.jpg|Parco Acquatico a tema Miku Hatsune 5691720597_30281724d8_o.jpg|Scena dello spot pubblcitario "Miku x Toyota Corolla" Hatsune_Miku_Corolla.jpg|Itasha di Miku per la Toyota Corolla Amlux_20120801_01.jpg|Itasha al "Hatsune Miku 39' Caravan" jump_20110228_02.jpg|Una delle tante vignette dove appare l'immagine di Miku al "Weekley Shonen Jump" |-|Altro= Voice_provider_Saki_Fujita.jpg|Saki Fujita, fornitrice di voce di Hatsune Miku Productlist.png|Classifica dei prodotti Crypton più venduti e celebri, in cui Miku è al primo posto. 10thplace.png|Top 10 dei prodotti più celebri della Crypton. Miku Append è al 6° posto. Tastiera_yamaha_DX,_100.jpg|Tastiera "Yamaha XD 100", strumento che ha ispirato a KEI il design di Hatsune Miku. 320px-Photo_HRP-4C_Miku.jpg|Robot HRP-4C di Miku Hatsune-Miku-in-Zoku-Sayonara-Zetsubou-Sensei-13-ep..jpg|Apparizione di Miku nell' anime "Sayonara-Zetsubou-Sensei" ovemikkumiku01.jpg|Miku in Lucky Star hyouka-vocaloid-1-1-1.jpg|Vestito di Miku in Hyouka T13145794505302a4136dde6a30fe7692191ac00ff5fb.jpg|La cantante Kerli vestita come Miku hachune.png|Deformer ufficiale di miku, Hachune Miku Mikuformula.jpg|Miku Formula 20090823231009-black-rock-shooter-project.jpg|Design di Black Rock Shooter ispirato a Miku MMDmodel_HatsuneMiku_Animasa2.jpg|Modello MMD base di Miku MMDmodel_HatsuneMiku_Lat (1).jpg|Modello MMD di Miku (da Lat) MMDmodel_Project_Diva_Miku.jpg|Modello MMD di Miku in Project Diva MikuAppend_Tda.png|Modello MMD di Miku Append (da TDA) |-|Fan= *Modelli MMD MMD Wikia *Cosplay World Cosplay / Google Immagini *Fanart DeviantArt/Pixiv /Piapro /Zerochan/Google Immagini/Fanloid 'Voci Collegate'